


Spoiled

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin's entire life is dedicated to his younger brother.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin entered the brightly lit bedroom, slightly unsteady. His hand shook on the doorknob and did not release its grip until he spotted his brother across the room.

Yoochun was lying on his queen sized bed. His body was nestled on top of a white blanket, and pillows in pink and orange and purple pastels surrounded his head. Late afternoon sunlight streamed in from the double window.

His dongsaeng had yet to see him, and Changmin stayed by the door and stared, soaking in the beautiful site that awaited him. Yoochun wore loose blue jeans, his favorite pair with well-worn rips up the thighs. A simple white collared shirt almost blended in with the blanket, making it look as if he were cuddled up in it. His dark hair fell in stark contrast on the pillows.

Yoochun’s hips shifted on the bed, back arching like a content cat. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up, revealing a pale slim waist.

Changmin figured he’d been watching long enough.

“Comfortable?” he asked, coming fully into the room. He shut the door behind him.

Yoochun turned his entire body and lay on his side. His black hair fell over his face, and the smallest of smiles touched his lips. His eyes held warmth and welcome.

But it was his lips that captivated Changmin the most. A full lower lip, and a perfect bow shaped upper lip.

Changmin wondered for a moment if he was wearing lip gloss to get that color and decided he didn’t care. He wanted to kiss them, bite them and turn them a darker, rougher shade of red.

“Very comfortable, Changmin-hyung.”

Changmin removed his sport coat and sat on his own twin bed, the navy bedspread and simplicity of only two pillows a stark contrast to his brother’s tastes.

“Did you do anything today?” Changmin asked and loosened his tie.

He was completely aware of Yoochun watching the movement. His dongsaeng licked his lips when Changmin released the first button of his shirt. Unconsciously, but it still had ideas running through Changmin’s mind.

“It’s Saturday. I don’t have to do anything today.”

Changmin smiled and said, “Too true.”

“What about you? Did you have a good day at work?”

Changmin thought of the extra paperwork on his desk. The extra writing assignments for the burgeoning food and art website where he was a featured writer. The more he wrote, the more he was paid, and the more his dongsaeng did not have to work and could concentrate on school. He thought of the freelance work, burning a hole in his laptop, begging to be worked on and submitted to add to the money in his account.

His beautiful brother should not have to work, should not have to dirty his pretty hands with menial labor. Their parents had died in the middle of Changmin’s second year of college. Luckily, he had a professor that put in a good word for him and got him this job at what was once an unknown opinion blog. His dedication had turned it into what it was, and he was paid decently for his efforts. And he was determined that Yoochun would go to school and go to college.

Yes, he spoiled his brother rotten, but it was the only physical way he could show Yoochun how much he loved him.

“It was decent enough,” Changmin finally answered and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Yoochun pouted, those pretty lips beckoning for Changmin’s kiss, and he twisted and propped up on his elbows. The new angle showed off the slope of his back, the small rise of his ass and the length of his legs encased in those jeans.

Changmin’s cock stirred in his slacks.

“You’re working too hard,” Yoochun said.

“I am not.”

“You are, too,” he argued. “I want to get a job.”

“No.”

“But—”

“No!” Changmin snapped.

Yoochun sucked those pretty lips into his mouth and looked away.

Changmin sighed and apologized. “I want you to finish school.”

“If I had a job we could live in a larger apartment.”

“Do you want to move to a bigger apartment?”

“If I say yes, will we?”

“I’ll start looking for one tomorrow.”

Yoochun flung himself onto his bed with huff. His leg lifted and he swayed it back and forth. He clutched a striped pillow to his chest and tilted his head back to look at Changmin.

His hair fell over his face again, and Changmin’s breath caught at the angelic image.

“No,” Yoochun said. “Then you’ll only work more to pay for it, and then I’d never see you, and I already don’t see you often enough.”

“I’ll stop working—“

“Hyung, no, just …” Yoochun bit his lower lip.

Changmin swallowed roughly and turned away. He stood up and moved to their small closet. It was mostly full of clothes for Yoochun, but Changmin had a corner. He hung up his tie and put his shirt into their laundry basket, leaving him in a tank top, and tented dress pants. He wondered, belatedly, if Yoochun had seen his erection.

Toned arms wrapped around his waist, and Yoochun pressed his face to Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin held his breath, and lifted a shaking hand to clutch at Yoochun’s forearm.

“Hm, hyung; I like the way you smell when you get home.”

Changmin tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Faded cologne, and hint of cigarette, and just … I don’t know. You. It’s comforting.”

_Comforting, right. That was it._

Yoochun inhaled deeply, mouth open where Changmin’s tank top hit skin. It was almost a kiss. Almost.

His dick was throbbing.

Changmin cleared his throat.

“What should I make for dinner?” Yoochun whispered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Changmin replied, voice rough with lust.

Yoochun squeezed Changmin around the middle, kissed his shoulder lightly and then let him go. He said nothing else as he went across the bedroom, and Changmin didn’t breathe until the bedroom door shut. He gripped the edge of the closet doorframe until his knuckles were white and his fingernails were probably imprinted into the paint.

With shaking hands, he unclasped his dress pants and pushed them and boxers down his thighs. His cock sprang free, hard and ready for his little brother. He curled his hands around it, stroked fast, leaning on the door. He put his other hand in his mouth, biting down to muffle his moans, to keep from doing what he’s wanted to do for years and cry out his dongsaeng’s name as he comes.

It never took long for him to come while thinking of his brother, and the feel of Yoochun’s body pressed against his and the ghostly remains of those pouty lips on his shoulder had him spurting into his hand in minutes. His knee buckled and come splattered onto some of the clothes hanging up. He swore, and hurried to clean everything up.

At least he hadn’t come on Yoochun’s clothes. Not yet anyway. Or on his body.

Changmin pictured Yoochun’s slim, flat stomach covered in his come and shut his eyes. His cock hardened fully again, and Changmin knew a cold shower before dinner was the only thing that would help.

Or at least, that was the theory.

He stood in icy water for ten minutes, shivering when he got out and wrapped into a towel. The entire house smelled of dokkbokki and pork, and Changmin’s mouth watered. He hurried into the room and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans. He started to put on a shirt, remembered his brother’s lips on his skin and changed his mind.

He went into the kitchen. His brother, his gorgeous, beautiful brother had removed his white shirt, and it hung on one of the chairs, leaving him in a tight white tank top.

Changmin’s control snapped.

One second he was admiring the way that tank top bunched around his tiny waist, and the next he was across the kitchen, determined and fierce. His brother’s smile fell, replaced with confusion.

Changmin spun him around, pressed him against the counter and stole his startled squeak in a harsh kiss. He sucked that lower lip into his mouth and bit down. Yoochun whimpered, his hands lifted and gripped at Changmin’s chest, trying to push him away.

Changmin was stronger. His brother was slim, docile and weak. Everything that Changmin loved and wanted.

Changmin wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist, hoisting him closer, stealing his breath again from squeezing too hard. Possessive and needy. He needed his brother.

“Hyung,” Yoochun gasped when Changmin pulled away just long enough to latch onto his lower lip with his teeth.

Yoochun whimpered again and hit Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin growled. “Stop it.”

“Stop. You stop. Hyung.”

Changmin shook his head “I can’t stop.”

Yoochun whimpered again, curling into himself as much as Changmin’s firm grip would allow. Changmin kissed him again and again, growing more irritated when Yoochun did not reciprocate.

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

Growling, Changmin gripped Yoochun’s jaw, fingers easily cupping from ear to ear. He tightened his hold until Yoochun cried out, mouth open, panting. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears and his fingers clutched uselessly at Changmin’s arm.

“Kiss me,” Changmin demanded again.

Yoochun nodded, breath leaving him in pained bursts.

Changmin loosened his hold on Yoochun’s face and kissed him again, gently to Yoochun’s surprise. A press of lips and then another one, opening his lips slightly and showing Yoochun how it was done. He knew that his dongsaeng had never kissed anyone before, and no one ever would. No one but him.

Changmin wrapped an arm over his shoulder, another around his waist and pulled them together, closer, and closer. Yoochun shied away from his erection, pulling his hips back. Changmin turned, lifted and slammed Yoochun onto their table, knocking the wind from him. He grabbed Changmin’s arms, legs trying to kick him, push him away.

Changmin grabbed behind his knees and roughly yanked his legs and put them around his waist.

Yoochun whimpered at the first thrust down, and he turned his head to the side, cheeks red with shame.

Changmin kissed down his neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple before moving lower to those teasing, beautiful collarbones.

Yoochun moaned, fingers suddenly gripping and twisting Changmin’s hair. Not pulling away, but desperate from too-sensitive skin.

“Hyung,” he whispered.

Changmin grunted to show he was listening, but did not stop abusing his neck and collarbones. He pushed one hand up into the tank top, fingers searching and easily finding pert nipples on his small chest.

Yoochun gasped and yanked hard on Changmin’s head.

He went with the movement, not expecting it and glared at his dongsaeng.

Yoochun cowered in fear, releasing his head and covering his body with his hands.

Changmin took both hands to the tank top and tore it open. Yoochun’s back arched off the table, his cry echoing around the room.

“Hyung, don’t!”

Changmin shut his eyes, willing himself under control. He rubbed his hands up and down Yoochun’s bare chest, over the front of his jeans.

“Please, hyung, please.”

Each pass hardened his brother’s dick just a little more, and Changmin wondered if he could get Yoochun off, just once, even if it was with his hands.

“I’ll scream, I swear, I’ll …”

Changmin put his hand over Yoochun’s mouth and nose, cutting off his breathing. Yoochun clutched at his hand, trying to pull it free. He kicked with his legs, and Changmin pushed his body down, onto Yoochun’s, and thrust against him lightly.

Yoochun’s eyes rolled back for a moment, and then he really clawed at Changmin’s fingers, trying to push him away.

“I have ways of keeping you from screaming,” Changmin whispered and moved his hand, but not far, just enough for Yoochun to take a much need deep inhale.

“Please, don’t, hyung, please.’

Changmin put his arms under his brother’s back and hoisted him into his arms. Yoochun curled around him weakly, body shaking from fear and tears.

Changmin carried him to the room, and set his pale body down amongst his equally pale blankets.

“I do everything for you, and it’s not because you’re my dongsaeng. Or not just because of that. I crave you, Yoochun. I crave you, I need you. You won’t even begin to understand until you let me show you how much I need you.”

Yoochun rolled onto his side, pulled a pillow to his chest and curled around it.

Changmin spooned him from behind, hands and lips touching every bit of skin they could until Yoochun stopped shaking. Changmin made sure their bodies were flush and then pushed his hand into Yoochun’s jeans. His dongsaeng tensed, and did nothing that let Changmin easily stroke his dick.

With a growl and a firm grip, he forced Yoochun’s legs to unbend, and Yoochun whined and tried to roll away, ending up on his stomach, hands trapped beneath him. He tried to push up, but Changmin had already covered his body with his, pinning him down. It was easy to unbutton those jeans, and slide them over pale skin, barring his ass to Changmin’s hungry gaze. While his brother was still in shock, Changmin slipped his own jeans off, and then resituated over Yoochun’s smaller form.

He held himself up with his hands by Yoochun’s head and thrust his body into Yoochun’s keeping him in place. He lowered his mouth to Yoochun’s shoulders and back, marking the pale skin in lovebites.

“Hyung, please, please, stop, please.”

Changmin shook his head, conflicted. He did everything his brother wanted, always. But this .. he wasn’t sure he could not take him, not when he was so beautifully laid out for him.

Yoochun turned his head, dark hair covering his face, strands of it stuck to his tear-stained cheeks.

With a sigh, Changmin lowered his body gently and pressed a kiss to those reddened lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t help it. I need you.”

Yoochun squirmed under him.

Changmin moaned, lowering his erection to his brother’s ass. It slid down the cleft, and Yoochun froze, whimpers growing.

Changmin continued his thrusts, not speeding up or trying to push into his brother’s body. That would hurt him, and Changmin didn’t want to hurt him. At least not too badly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Changmin whispered before kissing his cheek. “So beautiful.”

Changmin’s vision spun, his head was cloudy and so full of lust that nothing else registered. Only his brother’s shivering body, his whimpers, his pleas. Changmin held himself up, just slightly, and slipped his arm under Yoochun’s stomach, pulling him with. Changmin’s cock slid down his cleft, hitting Yoochun’s soft cock and balls, over and over again.

It wasn’t enough, but it was too much.

Changmin wanted more. He wanted to finger Yoochun’s body, stretch the tight muscles with his fingers, and maybe one day his fist. He wanted to watch Yoochun bounce in his lap and spray come all over his chest.  
  
Changmin sat up, pulled his brother with him, so they were chest to back. His body shook and he bit down hard on Yoochun’s shoulders, shivering his release between his brother’s legs. He held him closely, refusing to let him go as the frantic lust simmered and drained from him.

He knew that Yoochun probably hated him now. He knew that he had hurt his brother, destroyed the trust between them.

Come dripped onto his leg and Changmin wasn’t sure if it was worth it.

Yoochun was crying again, and Changmin turned him, lowered them to the bed and held him close. His face pressed against Changmin’s chest, tears hot on Changmin’s skin.

Changmin ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s back.

Something in the kitchen was burning.

Changmin cursed and reluctantly let his brother go. Yoochun lifted his head, eyes red and wet. Changmin rubbed a soft thumb over each one, long eyelashes teasing his fingertips.

“Your dinner is burning. I’m going to go take care of it.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and rolled away from him. Changmin stood up and used the tattered remains of Yoochun’s tank top to clean up the come from their bodies and the bed. Yoochun did not stop shivering.

Changmin quickly went to the kitchen, turned off the stove and pulled the ruined dokkbokki from the heat. He made sure nothing else was burning and hurried back to the bedroom.

Yoochun was cuddled in a small ball, under his soft white down comforter. Changmin opened his drawer in their shared nightstand. There was only half a bottle of lube left. He’d have to get more soon.

Changmin slipped in behind him, frowning when Yoochun flinched and tried to move away from him.

Changmin held him steady and pulled at the blanket until Yoochun’s lower back and ass were visible. He covered two fingers with lube and slipped them over the cleft of Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun whimpered and tried to move away from Changmin’s questing fingers. He put his arm around Yoochun’s neck and upper body, and flung his leg over Yoochun’s thighs, trapping him.

Yoochun said nothing. No pleas or whispers of _hyung_. His body was tense, breathing quick, but he said nothing as Changmin’s finger circled around his tight entrance, over the virgin opening and furled skin and then pressed, so lightly until the tip of his finger was encased in clenching muscles.

Yoochun whined, and Changmin moaned, pushing a little deeper. Yoochun shifted, laying more on his stomach, face buried in a pillow. He bent his knee and kept the other leg straight, opening himself up for Changmin and Changmin swallowed deeply, pleased to be given what he wanted. He pulled his finger away and swirled it over his opening again. Yoochun’s grip tightened on the pillow, and his hips rose a tiny bit.

With a smile, Changmin pressed his finger in again, slowly withdrawing and teasing the sensitive skin around his entrance. He did this over and over, until Yoochun was shaking, and not from fear. Changmin kissed his neck and shoulder and whispered how beautiful he was, over and over.

“H-hyung?”

“Yes, dongsaeng?”

“You shouldn’t … why are you …”

Changmin held his finger firmly encased in Yoochun’s entrance and twisted it, crooking it just a little bit. “Why am I doing this to you?”

Yoochun nodded.

“Because you’re beautiful, and I love you, and I need you.”

“I don’t want you to do this.”

“I know.”

Yoochun buried his face away again, hips rising with a whine when Changmin removed his finger. He added more lube and pressed in again. With one finger inside him completely, Changmin pressed in a second. Slow, teasing, just like before. Yoochun’s hips rose with every pump and twist.

“Does this feel good?” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun nodded.

“Do you want me to stroke you off?” Changmin asked, kissing Yoochun’s neck again.

Yoochun shook his head quickly, firmly, and Changmin frowned, wondering.

He pulled his fingers out, and Yoochun whine turned into a sudden gasp when Changmin gripped his erection. He pulled Yoochun half on top him, stroking him off, hand still slick with lube. His other hand curled around his body and he pressed his fingers into Yoochun again. All at once.

Yoochun cried out, hands gripping Changmin’s chest desperately.

Changmin opened his legs, and Yoochun settled between them. Their cocks brushed and Changmin quickly wrapped his hand around both of them. From this angle, it was hard to move his hand, but Yoochun did the work, thrusting back, fucking himself on Changmin’s fingers. His small dick pulsed against Changmin’s and then just a moment later, Yoochun cried out, and came, shooting strands of white over Changmin’s chest and stomach.

He collapsed, gasping and shaking, body twitching with every touch on his sensitive skin.

Changmin smiled and rolled them over. He kissed Yoochun’s face and neck, whispering love again and again. A few stubborn tears dripped from Yoochun’s eyes, and Changmin kissed them away.

With a firm grip, Changmin lifted Yoochun’s legs. He settled one over his elbow and the other over his thigh. His skinny body was flush with red and shaking. Changmin pressed two fingers into him again.

Yoochun’s eyes stayed shut and he moaned.

Changmin watched him, captured every detail, every hitch of his chest, every bead of sweat. His cock throbbed in time to the pulsating around his fingers. He added more lube and finally pressed in a third finger.

Yoochun whimpered and shifted his hips away from the intrusion, but said nothing else while Changmin stretched and played with his body. His other slick fingers slid over Yoochun’s budded nipples and along his collarbone.

Changmin removed his fingers. He put his hands on either side of Yoochun’s head and leaned over him, almost bending him in half.

“I want you,” Changmin whispered, lips ghosting over Yoochun’s. He thrust against Yoochun’s body, cock sliding over lube-covered skin.

Yoochun bit his lower lip tightly, eyes shut just as firmly and turned his head away.

Changmin knew he didn’t want this, but Changmin knew he couldn’t stop himself. Not now, not with Yoochun pliant and stretched out.

Changmin swiped his cock up and down Yoochun’s cleft, shivering from the sensations. Unable to prolong it, Changmin whispered a warning, and then held the head of his dick against Yoochun’s tight entrance and pushed.

Yoochun cried out, head pushing into the bed, neck and chest taut.

Changmin shut his eyes from the grip and slowly withdrew and pressed in again, over and over, stretching Yoochun even further. His brother was crying again, and Changmin kissed his cheeks and whispered apologies that he didn’t actually mean as he rocked his hips slowly, pushing into Yoochun deeper and deeper.

Yoochun’s arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, squeezing him tightly. He whimpered and moaned while Changmin fucked him. His body was so tight. Even in his dreams, Changmin never believed it could be this tight.

With a growl, Changmin forced a kiss to Yoochun’s open mouth. His dongsaeng did not kiss him back, frozen with pain, but Changmin didn’t care. He licked and bit at his lips until they were the deep red that he wanted them to be.

Their bodies finally pressed together, Changmin pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in. Yoochun grunted and clung to him more tightly. Changmin buried his face in Yoochun’s shoulder, losing the feel of his movements, erratic twists and thrust as his orgasm whipped through him, churned and curled low in his stomach. His balls tightened, and he thrust faster, slapping their skin. He had no idea how long he lasted, how long his body dangled on the edge of released.

“I love you,” Changmin said, over and over in time to his thrusts, biting out the words around his pleasure, crying out as he finally gave in to his orgasm and pumped his brother full of his release.

He fell, hips still canting lightly. He sucked in deep breaths, mouth open at Yoochun’s sweaty shoulder.

Yoochun was crying again.

Changmin gingerly pulled out, moaning at the obscene squelch. He kissed Yoochun’s cheeks and neck, over and over, while Yoochun calmed down.

“I hate you,” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin’s heart broke, but he understood. He propped up on his elbow and let Yoochun curl up on his side again. Come dripped from his body and over his ass. Changmin slipped his fingers inside the too-stretched channel and played some more while Yoochun shivered.

With a sigh, Changmin pressed one more kiss to the back of Yoochun’s neck. He moved the bedding so Yoochun was covered and curled up under the blanket and supported by all his pillows.

Changmin stayed next to him for a few more minutes, and then reluctantly left the bed. He slipped on boxers and went to the kitchen. His hands shook as he attempted to clean the kitchen.

Muffled sobs drifted down the hallway.

Changmin frowned and listened to his dongsaeng cry, cry because of him, because of what he did. But he couldn’t help it. Yoochun was beautiful, alluring, captivating.

He wondered if Yoochun was hungry, and decided that he probably wasn’t. Instead of real food, Changmin grabbed a half carton of ice cream. The stuff that Yoochun loved with the fudge swirls and little cookie pieces. He headed back to the room.

Yoochun’s cries silenced as soon as Changmin entered, and his body froze. He didn’t move. Changmin sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on Yoochun’s shoulder until his dongsaeng was on his back, staring up at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes. Changmin said nothing, but dug the spoon into the ice cream and held it out for Yoochun.

Yoochun shook his head.

“You need to eat something.”

“It’s dinner time. You won’t let me eat ice cream for dinner.”

“I will today.”

“Because you raped me.”

Changmin swallowed, his eyes narrowed in irritation, and he ate the bite of ice cream, wincing at how cold it was.

“You hate ice cream.”

“So?”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“So are you.”

“Fine.” Yoochun sat up, or he tried to. He winced, and Changmin put his arm around Yoochun’s waist to steady him. The cold ice cream bucket touched his skin, and Yoochun yelped, jumped away from it, and closer to Changmin.

“Sorry,” Changmin said, holding him close.

“Well, you’ll apologize for something at least.”

Yoochun finally sat up, legs crossed and leaning against the wall. He snatched the ice cream out of Changmin’s hands and started eating it.

“Go away,” he said around a mouthful of ice cream.

Changmin sighed and nodded. He kissed Yoochun’s cheek and received no response. He went over to his bed, and opened his laptop to do work.

The sky turned golden with the sunset, and then darkened. Neither rose to turn the light on. Changmin’s fingers tapped out words that he hoped made sense. His mind focused on Yoochun. His dongsaeng fell asleep, body shuddering randomly.

Changmin thought of sleeping next to him, decided not to and worked until he collapsed from exhaustion.

He woke up sore and disoriented with his head where his feet should have been and his hand over his blank laptop screen. He prayed that he had saved his work before it died.

Yoochun’s bed was empty.

Concerned, Changmin got up and went to the kitchen where his dongsaeng was cooking them breakfast. He was wearing sweatpants, and a colorful plaid apron that Changmin had bought him when he demanded it.

Yoochun stiffened when Changmin hugged him from behind, but he did not try to pull away. He kissed each one of the hickys on Yoochun’s neck, satisfied and content. Yoochun had taken a shower, and he smelled like his overly expensive body wash. Changmin used generic bar soap.

“Hyung?”

“What?”

“You’re going to get distracted again and waste more food. Get off me.”

Changmin pouted and nibbled on his neck for a little longer just because. Yoochun shivered under the attention, but Changmin still wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

He finally pulled away and sat at the table.

Yoochun had already fixed him a cup of coffee. He sipped at it, watching Yoochun cook. His brother’s movements were choppy, like he knew he was being watched. But Changmin always watched him, and Yoochun was never this nervous. He was shaking uncontrollably at random moments. Just like when he was sleeping.

“Do you need any help with homework today?” Changmin asked.

The usual whining about homework did not come, instead Yoochun said, “No, hyung, thank you.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you have—“

“I can do it myself.”

Changmin frowned at him, but kept his mouth shut. Yoochun put his food in front of him, and Changmin pulled on his arm. Yoochun whined, but eventually succumbed and let Changmin kiss him. When their lips parted, Yoochun kept his eyes shut and asked to be let go. Changmin let him go, and Yoochun sat across from him with his own breakfast, though he didn’t eat much of it.

When Changmin was through eating, he put his dishes in the sink and then went to the room. It’d been too many hours since he touched Yoochun; too many hours. Just one afternoon, and Changmin was already addicted to the feel of his brother’s body.

Shaking desperately, Changmin found the discarded bottle of lube and went back to the kitchen.

Yoochun was washing the dishes, and once again, Changmin moved in behind him. Arms around his body. He pressed his erection to Yoochun’s ass, and Yoochun whimpered.

“Please, hyung, don’t.”

“I can’t help it. I need you.”

Yoochun shook his head.

Changmin moved Yoochun away from the sink. He pushed Yoochun’s sweats down and followed them so he was kneeling. Here were light bruises on the back of Yoochun’s thighs, and Changmin kissed each one, open mouth, a small lick to go with it. Yoochun gripped the countertop, knuckles white, breathing speeding up.

Changmin ran his hands up and down his creamy skin and then on his inner legs, pushing lightly until Yoochun obeyed the silent command and spread them a little. With a pleased grunt, Changmin cupped his ass, spread him apart and blew warmth over the twitching entrance. It was red and sore from yesterday’s abuse, and Changmin licked at it in apology, slowly, around the rip and up and down the cleft.

“Hyung!” Yoochun whimpered, knee buckling.

Changmin held him up and licked firmly. He pressed his thumbs on either side of his entrance and spread him widely, pressing his tongue as far into him as it could go.

Yoochun whined and pushed back against his face.

With a smirk, Changmin continued licking and sucking on the sore skin, massaging his asscheeks, until spit dripped down his thighs, and Yoochun was leaning his elbows on the counter, unable to stand up.

Lightly, Changmin pressed a finger in with his tongue.

Yoochun moaned, and his legs spread wider. His erection smashed against the cupboards. Changmin kept his fingers buried deeply in the clenching channel and moved his mouth and tongue to Yoochun’s dick, licking his balls and the underside.

Yoochun moaned again, and moved, thrusting against the counter.

Changmin grabbed his hips and turned him around.

Yoochun shook, knees bending under Changmin’s direction. He flung the apron out of his way and sucked Yoochun’s dick into his mouth. His two fingers easily slipped back into his loosened body and Yoochun cried out, head back, thrusting into Changmin’s mouth. He grabbed Changmin’s head, curled into him and came with a whimper. His knee did buckle and Changmin didn’t catch him in time, and instead of swallowing his brother’s release, Yoochun’s dick slipped from his mouth and pulsed heavy white blobs onto his cheeks and chin.

Humming in approval, Changmin licked at the sensitive head and then sucked the last bit of come from the slit.

Yoochun whimpered and Changmin pulled away only far enough to wipe his face on Yoochun’s apron.

He stood up, hands boxing Yoochun against the counter and kissed him possessively. Yoochun cowered and let him, only joining the kiss a couple times.

Growling, Changmin pulled Yoochun to the table.

“Hyung, wait, what … wait …”

Changmin put his hand on Yoochun’s neck and bent him over. He rubbed his erection on Yoochun’s ass despite the boy’s pleas. He shucked off his sweats, grabbed the lube from the floor and dumped it right into Yoochun’s cleft. He used his fingers to spread it around, dipping two into his entrance again and again.

Yoochun was crying again, but needy whimpers echoed through the tears and Changmin pushed three fingers into him, spreading them and twisting them until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He lubed up his dick and held it against Yoochun’s body. The head was sucked in, and then it all tightened and Changmin forced his way in. The care from the night before was gone.

Changmin wanted him, so Changmin took him.

In only three thrusts, he was in as deeply as he could go, and he continued thrusting, deeper, harder. The table moved underneath them. Yoochun gripped the edges of it tightly, moaning, face pressed against the wood.

Changmin leaned over him, until their bodies were flush. He couldn’t thrust very well like this, but he didn’t care. His fingers touched Yoochun’s hand and he pulled it from the edge of the table and their fingers interlaced. He kissed his brother’s cheek and lips and neck.

Yoochun gasped his name, weak and pleading.

Changmin kissed his neck, and growled his love into Yoochun’s skin. He yanked himself up when his orgasm started threatening, and he gripped Yoochun’s ass, spreading him open and watching himself slam in and out of his small body.

“You are so beautiful, Yoochun-ah. So beautiful.” Changmin sped up. Pleasure coiled low in his stomach. He wanted to postpone it, stay in his brother forever, but he couldn’t hold back. He went faster, muttering his brother’s name, over and over, like a diabolical prayer.

Everything around him tightened and Changmin paused, unable to move for a moment as pleasure took him over. He gasped, mouth open in a moan of Yoochun’s name. He slammed into Yoochun roughly and then came, pumping his release into his brother again. As soon as he was done, he fell over Yoochun, pinning him to the table.

Yoochun breath hitched and his hands clawed at the table.

Changmin kissed him sloppily on the neck and then pulled away. The come dripping from Yoochun was pink, and Changmin frowned, concerned. He quickly picked Yoochun up and carried his shaking body to the bathroom. He set Yoochun down on his feet, made sure he was steady and started the shower.

Yoochun said nothing as Changmin pampered him in the shower, cleaned him head to toe and dried him off. He carried him to the bedroom, and used Yoochun’s lotion all over his body in a steady firm massage. Shoulder, back, thighs, hands and feet.

“Why are you doing this?” Yoochun asked while Changmin was massaging his feet.

“You deserve it.”

“Huh?”

Changmin smiled and met his eyes, paying attention to the pad of each toe. “You might think I’m doing it as an apology, but I’m not. I’m doing it because you deserve it. You deserve to be pampered and spoiled.”

Yoochun looked conflicted and bit his lower lip.

Changmin set his foot down, and crawled up his naked body. He hovered over him and kissed his lips lightly. “I’ve lived my life for you, I will always live my life for you, and give you whatever you want, whatever you need.”

Yoochun turned his head and whispered, “I don’t want you to touch me anymore.”

“I’m not sure I can stop, I’m not even going to try to stop.”

Yoochun shimmied down the bed and tried to cover up with the blanket. Changmin stopped him and ran his hands lightly over his shoulder and hip. The pale skin was purpled with bruises from his hands and the table. “You shouldn’t cover up. You’re beautiful.”

“Stop saying that, hyung.”

“You are. Thank you for making us breakfast. Thank you for taking care of me. You’re a bit of a brat, but I know you love me.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at Changmin, and Changmin smiled. He snuggled down, long legs curled up with Yoochun’s smaller ones. He settled his head on Yoochun’s chest and wrapped his arms around his body.

Changmin held his breath until Yoochun’s arms tentatively wrapped around his shoulders. They lay together like this all the time, but usually with clothes on. Changmin sighed, content, and let his hand wander up and down Yoochun’s body.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I’m never going to forgive you for this.”

Changmin smiled. “I know.”

“Really. I’m not.”

“I know.”

Yoochun huffed and suddenly yanked Changmin’s head, making him look up at him. “You raped me.”

“I know.”

Yoochun lower lip quivered. “You don’t even care.”

Changmin lifted his head and kissed him lightly. “Of course I care, I love you.”

“You raped me because you love me?”

“No,” Changmin said and shifted until he was pressed against Yoochun, lightly rolling his hips. He was hard again. “I had sex with you because I’m weak, because you make me desperate and, because I need you. I buy you things and do whatever you want me to do because I love you. How could I not love you?”

Yoochun said nothing. His eyes shut and his breathing sped up as Changmin continued his light thrusts against his body.

“Do you want me to make you come again?” Changmin whispered, lips brushing. “Do you want me to finger you and suck on your dick until you come all over my face again?”

Yoochun whimpered. His fingers clutched at Changmin’s shoulders.

“Tell me what you want, dongsaeng.”

“I … I …”

Changmin sucked on a pink nipple, scrapping his teeth over it as it hardened. He twisted the other one between his fingers, pulling a whimper from his dongsaeng’s throat. He kept moving his body, Yoochun’s erection now pressed against his stomach.

“Come on, dongsaeng. What do you want?”

“Manipulative bastard.”

“And like you’re any different,” Changmin said, smiling up at him. “Any time I try to tell you no, do you know what you do?”

Yoochun pouted.

“Exactly. You pout at me, and I will do anything you want me to when you pout at me.”

Changmin went back to his creamy skin, licking down his chest to his stomach. Their bodies weren’t touching anymore. Percome had smeared just above Yoochun’s belly button, and Changmin licked it up.

“Hyung,” Yoochun whined, more in his normal voice.

Changmin looked up.

“Stop teasing me,” he said with a pout.

Changmin smiled widely. “And do what?”

Yoochun bit his lips. His cheeks went bright red, but he still said, “Suck on me. Make me come.”

For the first time in two years, Yoochun didn’t get his homework done before Monday morning.


End file.
